1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for recording a cue signal per se or a cue signal including an address signal, and particularly concerns the recording of a cue signal for each audio track of a recording, for instance, in a PCM audio signal recording recorded in multi-audio tracks formed by dividing a magnetic tape in a widthwise direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, there is a known recording method wherein cue signals for electronics editing are recorded by using a well known cue track which is provided lengthwise on the tape of a video tape recorder. However, in this system for providing the cue track lengthwise on the tape, since the method is intended to be applied to a multi-audio track recording system wherein PCM audio signals are recorded in multi-audio tracks which are formed widthwise by dividing the magnetic tape, it is necessary to provide a plural number of cue tracks, and thereby the efficiency of utilization of the magnetic tape is decreased. Accordingly, an efficient method of recording a cue signal which is to be recorded by rotary heads has been demanded.